Skating
by dreamninja
Summary: Madoka bailed on Hikaru last minute so now she has no one to go ice skating with, until she runs into an unexpected volunteer.


Hikaru walked through the WBBA smiling as she held her clipboard. It was getting colder outside and Hikaru was in the holiday mood as always. She even had all of her christmas shopping done by the end of November. Once she got off work she planned to go ice skating for a bit but Madoka had canceled on her last minute. She just shook her head she would not let that affect her mood and besides that she had to finish work first. She pushed the skating to the back of her mind as she entered a locker room where she found Bao and Aguma. Bao was sitting on a couch with his arms crossed while Aguma was standing further away and smiling.

"Is there something you need"Bao asked seeing her first. Once Aguma saw her he turned to her and smiled.

"Perfect timing."Aguma said. Hikaru didn't like the look she was giving him but she had a job to do here.

"The director sent me he just wanted to confirm your entries in the next tournament"Hikaru explained.

"I'll be there"Bao said simply. Hikaru could tell he was annoyed but she wasn't sure if it was about the tournament or whatever the men were discussing before.

"Hikaru you know where we are from correct"Aguma asked.

"Of course with the Beylin Fists"Hikaru said cocking her head obviously confused. Was this a trick question?

"Yeah and it didn't really snow that much there so we are kinda new to all of this winter stuff and having fun"Aguma said. Hikaru just nodded still not understanding where this was going.

"And fun wasn't much of a specialty of the beylin fists either"Aguma continued. At this point Hikaru realized he was asking her what she did for fun in winter or at least she thought that's what he was asking.

"I'm going ice skating tonight if you want to come"she said. She needed someone else to go with anyway so this was perfect.

"I would love to…...but I already agreed to train with Ginga tonight. But Bao doesn't have anything to do"Aguma said smirking at his friend. Bao's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest but Hikaru spoke first.

"Sure we can meet at the skating rink around 7 tonight. I have to get back to work though so i'll see you later Bao"Hikaru said before walking out of the room. Once she was gone Bao turned to glare at Aguma who was avoiding his gaze.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to"Bao snarled.

"I just figured you could use a little fun and if that fun is with a girl who you are always eyeing well then that's even better"Aguma said. Bao just blushed turning a bright shade of red.

"It's not a date"Bao said before walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Better get her some flowers"Aguma called after his friend.

* * *

Later that night Bao stuffed his hands into his pockets trying to keep them warm as he waited for the girl. He was not used to this cold weather and he hated it. He had debated not showing up but he had nothing better to do since Madoka was fixing his bey before the tournament and Aguma was off training with Ginga besides he didn't want to stand the girl up that was just rude even if it wasn't a date. Just then he saw her walk up to him with 2 pairs of skates.

"Hey Aguma told me you didn't have any skates so I borrowed a pair from Tsubasa they should fit you"Hikaru said handing him the skates.

"Thanks"Bao managed to mumble as he took the skates in his hands. He must have been crazy showing up here but skating couldn't be that hard could it.

5 minutes later Bao realized he was wrong skating was extremely complicated and none of his training on balance had prepared him for anything like this. He frowned as he fell down hard on his butt. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh which just pissed Bao off. His butt hurt because of how hard he fell and now to make things worse he was wet and cold.

"Let me help"Hikaru said offering her hands to him.

"I can do it myself"he said trying to push himself up. Instead of getting up though he stumbled again and fell back down. He tried a few more times before huffing and holding out a hand for her to help him. She smiled and grabbed both of his hands remembering how many times she had fallen as a girl when her mother taught her how to skate. Once he was back up Hikaru held onto his hands and started skating slowly. He was shocked as it became easier and if he hadn't been so focused on not falling he knew he would have blushed when he felt her warm hands in his own. After a bit he started to feel more confident until she let go and skated out of reach.

"H-Hey where are you going"Bao asked as he stiffened. He was stuck in the middle of the rink and she was standing just out of reach smiling mischievously.

"Skate to me"she said ignoring his question as she skated a circle around him before settling back just beyond his reach. He tried to shuffle but almost lost his balance and his arms flung around wildly before he caught himself at the last minute.

"Come back"he said instead trying to reach out to her. She just smiled obviously making no attempt to move any closer in fact she actually moved further away.

"You can't just leave me here"he said trying to slowly inch forward.

"Sure I can"she said instead as she scooted a bit further away.

Stop moving"he said as he tried to shuffle towards her. She slowly picked up her pace making sure she was always just out of reach.

"I said stop"he snarled finally managing to grab her scarf before losing his balance which sent both of them tumbling towards the ice. Bao braced himself for the hard impact then let out an oof as Hikaru fell on top of him.

"Sorry about that"Hikaru said trying to push off of his chest. Once she was up again she tried to turn her face away so he couldn't see her red cheeks but they just turned a brighter shade of red when he felt him grab her hand and told it tightly.

"You aren't getting away from me this time"he explained feeling embarrassed about it himself.

"It's getting late do you want to go get hot chocolate"Hikaru said instead. Bao nodded anything to get him off this god forsaken ice. When they finally managed to skate over to the exit Bao released Hikaru's hand and quickly removed the skates.

"So what did you think"Hikaru asked once she had changed her shoes.

"I think i've done enough ice skating to last me a lifetime"he said honestly as he carried the skates over his shoulder.

"You're not the worst i've ever seen"Hikaru said.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment"Bao asked smirking. Hikaru laughed as well as they got to the hot chocolate stand.

"Two please with whipped cream"Hikaru ordered but before she could pay Bao slipped the money onto the counter.

"You didn't have to-" Bao just cut her off.

"It's not a big deal"Bao said as he took both drinks handing one to her. He was relieved to have something to warm his hands and as he took a sip he couldn't help but smile it tasted pretty good. He was confused when he heard laughing and when he looked over he saw that it was Hikaru laughing.

"What's so funny"he asked blushing when he realized she was laughing at him.

"You got a little"she motioned to his mouth and he was confused.

"A little what"he asked feeling his anger rising with his embarrassment.

"Here let me help"she said reaching up to wipe whipped cream off his upper lip. Their eyes met and her hand lingered for a second on his lip before trying to pull away. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him so that their lips met. She was shocked at first but eventually she closed her eyes and kissed him tasting the sweet chocolate on his lips. They kissed for a bit until she pulled away for air. She caught him looking at her heavy breathing and blushed.

"It's late and you have the tournament tomorrow"she said as she started walking away.

"I'll walk you"Bao said picking up his pace to walk beside her. She was going to object but there had been some robberies in her neighborhood recently and another person couldn't hurt. As they walked they didn't talk both too embarrassed by what had happened instead they drank their hot chocolate. Then Hikaru's hand brushed Bao's because of their close proximity and instead of stepping away he wrapped his hand around hers holding it again. Neither of them acknowledged it they just walked hand in hand enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
